Field
The embodiments relate to a tent, canopy or other structure and, specifically, to a removable awning arrangement for such a tent, canopy or other structure.
Description of the Related Art
Tents or canopies, such as collapsible canopies, are often used in to provide shade or rain protection outdoors. In existing canopies, a small amount of height adjustment of the roof of the tent structure is provided by height adjustment of the support legs. Users can adjust the individual support legs to different heights to achieve an angled position of the roof of the tent structure to address sun, wind or rain that is directed at an angle and not sufficiently blocked by a horizontal orientation of the roof structure. However, such adjustment is typically quite limited and results in reduced overhead clearance within at least portions of the interior of the canopy. In addition, the tent roof size remains fixed.